Porqués
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —Disculpe, señor, ¿qué está haciendo?—interrogó, a sabiendas de que sonaba estúpida o distraída. ¡Era obvio que alguien se estaba marchando de aquella casa! Pero Cheren jamás se mudaría sin comentarle algo al respecto, ¿verdad? [DualRivalShipping][Game!verse][One!Shot].


_Por culpa de Ryuu me dio un ataque de inspiración. ¡Ryuu, gracias cosita! ;w;_

_bueno, el punto es que esto quedó raro porque estuve escuchando canciones raras y mirando Criminal Minds. Estoy teniendo unos problemas con mis padres y mis abuelos están enfermos, pero anyway._

…

…

…

_no sé qué decir._

_Lel._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío._

_**Advertencias: **__Hurt/Comfort/Romance. DualRivalShipping. Game!verse. Cosas raras. Trama que parece cortada por la mitad (?)._

_**Nota adicional: **__Yo... siempre hago fics con Bel... y salen raros..._

* * *

—¿Entonces profesora?¿Qué dice?¿Puedo ser su ayudante?—preguntó Bel, juntando las manos en un gesto de súplica. La joven mujer suspiró y apartó la mirada de la pantalla del computador, sonrió con suavidad, esa que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Por supuesto que sí, Bel. ¿Cómo podría decirte que no?—respondió con ironía, y apenas dijo eso, la entrenadora salió corriendo fuera del laboratorio. No había estado fuera desde la noche anterior, y podía asegurar lo bien que se sentía el sol en contacto con su piel.

Quería decirle la noticia a su mejor amigo; estaba tan entusiasmada que incluso consideró gritarle a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba desde hacía años. El corazón aceleró su marchar, pero su estómago se hundió cuando notó que un camión de mudanzas bloqueaba el camino hacia la casa.

Se acercó con paso firme a uno de los hombres, intentando mantener la poca calma que le quedaba, y observó cómo terminaba de subir la última caja a la parte de atrás del vehículo.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿qué está haciendo?—interrogó, a sabiendas de que sonaba estúpida o distraída. ¡Era obvio que alguien se estaba marchando de aquella casa! Pero Cheren jamás se mudaría sin comentarle algo al respecto, ¿verdad?

—Oh, niña, la familia va a Kalos. Nosotros solo llevaremos esto al aeropuerto—contestó, subiéndose y dejando que su compañero encendiese la enorme máquina, marchándose de allí y dejando a Bel con el desagradable picor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

Sus manos, involuntariamente se volvieron puños, y era apenas consciente de las uñas lastimando sus palmas. Las piernas le temblaron apenas, y con un suspiro, cayó de rodillas al suelo, ensuciándose con la tierra del jardín de la madre de Cheren. Se mordió el labio para no soltar un grito y preocupar a sus padres o a la profesora.

Una sola frase cruzó su mente, y cada vez que esta aparecía, sentía un trozo de su corazón caer al suelo.

* * *

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

—¡Adiós, Hugh!—exclamó despidiéndose del niño con la mano energéticamente. Él no supo cómo reaccionar exactamente, puesto que no solía ser tratado tan bien por otras personas además de su hermana y Rosa. Sonrió suavemente, y regresó el gesto, corriendo nuevamente para alcanzar a sus... ¿rivales, quizás?

Bel lo observó partir, dejando las manos en las caderas y frunciendo la boca ligeramente al recordar los viejos tiempos en los que Cheren, Hilbert y ella solían hacer competencias sobre quién llegaba primero a tal ciudad o ganaba más batallas contra retadores.

—Qué ternura—murmuró para sí misma, soltando una pequeña risita y girándose sobre sus talones para detallar las cosas a su alrededor. ¡No había estado jamás en Ciudad Engobe! Era una zona nueva en Teselia, y... bueno, tampoco es que el hecho de haberse quedado en el laboratorio haya sido de mucha ayuda en eso de "conocer cosas nuevas".

Una ola de niños salió de la escuela de entrenadores, hablando y haciendo escándalo. ¡Casi le pasan por encima! Y en la presión del momento, recordó que tampoco conocía al líder de la ciudad, así que corrió hacia donde estaba el gran edificio y vio a alguien cerrando la puerta con llave.

—Disculpe, ¿este es el gimnasio?—inquirió, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero acabo de cerrar—habló la persona, girándose hacia ella. De pronto, el color desapareció del rostro de Bel, y su resplandeciente sonrisa cayó bruscamente. Podía reconocer aquellos ojos azules donde fuese, aunque ahora estuvieran más apagados que antes, y ese cabello del color de los Umbreon.

—¿...Cheren?—su voz apenas se escuchaba; él pareció reconocerla—, se suponía que... que estabas en Kalos, Cheren.

—Bel, puedo explicártelo...—apenas susurró, dándose cuenta de que la joven estaba llorando, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas silenciosas.

—¡No puedes!—gritó, dando un pisotón que sorprendió al líder. Desde que conoció a Bel a los cuatro años, jamás se había portado tan... violenta—¡Yo confiaba en ti!¡Y me dejaste igual que Hilbert!—sollozó, sintiendo el latido de su corazón retumbar en los oídos—¡Quería demostrarte que crecí y pude salir adelante!

—Bel...

—...Yo te quería...—dijo en un murmullo, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra anaranjada—y te fuiste...

—¡Bel, déjame hablar, por amor a Palkia!—espetó Cheren perdiendo la paciencia, aguantándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos para intentar tranquilizarse un poco—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos—y aunque Bel no lo quisiera, le tomó de la mano y la arrastró consigo hasta dejarse caer en un banco—. Mis padres se fueron a Kalos, pero yo tuve que quedarme aquí porque me llamaron de la Liga—comenzó, siendo escuchado atentamente por ella—, iba a decírtelo, pero no podía ir al laboratorio "Oye, Bel, me mudaré, arcoíris y colores", ¿cierto?—ella asintió, dándole la razón—, no soportaría verte llorar, nunca me ha gustado.

» Y bueno, he querido llamarte desde entonces, sin embargo... tenía miedo de que ya no... —se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente—, me quisieras como... yo te quiero. Sí, eso. Cuando Nate entró diciendo que una linda chica rubia lo estaba ayudando en su viaje, dudé sobre si eras tú. Después de todo, hay muchas chicas lindas y rubias...

—¿Me acabas de decir que te gusto?

—...No...

—Eres un mentiroso—Cheren suspiró aliviado. Bel volvía a ser la misma de antes. Sin gritos, sin locuras y sin ataques de stundere. Tan distraído estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando lo tomó de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella, dándole un corto beso en los labios—. No sabes mentir, cuando lo haces, tus cejas tienen un tic.

La cara del líder estaba enrojecida a más no poder, del color de una baya Tamato, pero aún así se rió. Valía la pena reír en momentos así. Bel entonces comprendió de qué se trataba todo, la razón por la cual se atrevió a hablarle cuando no quería, la razón por la cual Cheren no quiso decirle nada.

Una pregunta cruzó por su mente.

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque el amor no mide distancias._

_Y por su culpa no puedes decir verdades._

_Te transforma en otra persona._

_Pero te deja regresar a donde perteneces._

_A sus brazos._

_Con sus besos._

_Sus mimos._

_Y los felices recuerdos._

_Ese es porqué._

* * *

_**~Ravie.**_

_**Anda, pero qué verso tan cursi.**_


End file.
